


Unwanted

by honeyedlion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fem!Ciel, Genderswap, One Shot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aborted attempt, lacking finesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

It was late, and the party had been a long one, and dull at that. She hated these affairs, the very thing a girl her age was supposed to love, to long for. They were boring. They were humanity, and she supposed that rather explained her general dislike. Besides, the dress she wore, all cream ruffles, and blue silk was heavy on her neck, tight on her midsection, and too low in the front.

“Sebastian?” She asked, looking up suddenly, and he was watching her coolly with those eyes like new blood, and she felt a shiver stroke up her spine like a finger. It wasn’t exactly proper for a young girl to have only a butler, but it was necessary. What else could he have been? A brother? A, god forbid, fiancé? This was the safest place, but sometimes, he watched her with these eyes, and she was so forcefully reminded of what he was.

Male. Demon as well yes, and she had plenty of those moments, moments where she acutely felt his pull at the soul she had signed away. But moments like these, she was reminded of how male he was, of his length and stature, the width of his shoulders, and the slimness of his hips. He smelled male, rough, and slightly dark, and though he was undeniably beautiful you could never mistake his features for anything but masculine.

“Yes, Miss?”

“I want a bath when I get home. And something sweet. And then I want you to take me to bed.” He nodded, with this complacent little smile, and she turned, her words snapping closed on him like a fan, a reminder, of the tool he was “And that’s an order.”  
It would have been more satisfying, she thought sourly, if he did anything but smile more sharply.

. . .

Ciel Phantomhive reclined in her large ornate tub, eyes trained on the ceiling in apparent relaxation. In truth, she was anything but. Tomorrow, she was meeting with one of the foremen at her head factory about a string of accidents under his watch. A quick clench of her fist, so disgustingly nescessary.

“Are you finished with your dessert, Miss?”

Ciel nodded, and handed Sebastian the plate, before standing. Her hair, wet and loose hung around her, wrapping onto her body in wet strands, steaming lightly as they left the warm water. “Finally, Sebastian. I was beginning to prune.”

“I apologize,” Sebastian murmured. “I was preparing the bedroom for you.”

Ciel nodded absentmindedly and held out her hands for Sebastian to towel her dry and wrap a dressing gown around her. By the time he had rescued her, admittedly much of Ciel’s original shame in her bare body had been snatched from her. Besides, Sebastian was hers. If she chose to parade herself completely bare all day, he should merely nod, and smile for her.

Not that she would ever do such a thing. She’d have to beat Lau-san off with a stick.

She walked slightly ahead of Sebastian back to her room, the plush carpeting under her bare feet making her feel decadent, her hair chilling her, as the cool strands began to chill in open air. Sebastian opened her door for her, and she walked for it crawling into bed.

She didn’t start to worry until she heard the lock click shut.

“Sebas-“ And a gloved hand covered her mouth, with such suddenness she froze. The material felt foreign and almost rough on the soft skin of her face. He suddenly turned her, pushing her down on the bed. She felt the mattress give under her palms, and tried to turn, tried to shove him off. She knew he was stronger than her, but if she could just speak- there was a reason he was-

One hand slid under her dress robe, the glove feeling like silk against her inner thigh, and she froze again. Why would-Sebastian-  
Suddenly she was a flurry of panicked movement, thrashing helplessly, arms flailing despite his weight, feet kicking, her whole body a burst of movement, trying to get free, get free, get free. She knew this feeling, she hated this feeling, she never wanted to be prey again, and-

One knee across her legs, the weight of his chest pressing her head and torso into the mattress, and her hands held by his own, she felt his hair brush across her arm as he leaned a little to speak to her.

“My lady told me to take her to bed, didn’t she? I am only doing as she requested. And if my lady would like me to stop, she only needs order me to stop.” He gave a rolling chuckle at that, a low sound that seemed to echo in her head, and made her shiver, almost violently, and he pressed her face down into the soft, sweet-smelling linens of her bed a little harder.

She heard soft rustles behind her, and suddenly her head was let up, but she had barely lifted her head up to draw for breath before something was shoved in and then tied around her face, forming a crude gag. The fabric tasted like rose petals. A glove and one of Sebastian’s silk handkerchiefs. Her head was allowed to lift, but Sebastian’s body remained leaned across her torso, and slowly he rolled her over.

Ciel was struggling to breathe around the glove, and the panic roiling through her. This was so like, and so unlike the time before. Sebastian was just watching her face, his expression completely bland. A touch on her thigh, skimming upward, discarding the open dressing gown still loosely wrapped around her as it went. The touch was from his hand, ungloved, and Ciel shuddered at how cool it was, how inhumanly soft and gentle. No human could touch so lightly and sweetly. Like his hand was kissing her whole body.

She shivered, and his mouth curved into a sweet, full-lipped smile, and her eyes went wide, as one finger trailed over her nipple. Her breasts were sensitive, tight and the nipples already hardened from the brushing breeze, the chill of her skin cooling after the bath. The finger traced, around, and around, pressing harder as it neared her nipple, and she squirmed under him, trying to press harder back into the mattress to get away. It was too much, and she was, and it hurt…

The finger withdrew, and she watched as Sebastian sucked the tip into his mouth with a wet sound, her eyes going wide. He traced a wet circle around the other nipple, and she felt her body clench in response, her head going back. She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. She needed to think. This gag was the problem. Without the gag, she could rescind the order and end this nightmare. She could call off Sebasti-

A warm mouth closed around her nipple, and she arched upward, mind stilling at the intense feeling. It had been so long without touch. The last time she had been touched in any way was the cultists, and since then- since then. And how she hated him for doing this, for making his touches sweet and gentle, for making his mouth warm and soft, for making her wet, when all she felt was dirty. His mouth was still moving against her, a sweet thrumming tongue wrapping around a part of so sensitive. And she could feel herself clenching lower, could feel her body responding, and she tried to be still, but he touched, her so, so achingly softly.

Like she was something to be treasured, not something he was breaking even now.

His hand pulled away, and she kept her eyes closed as she felt the bed shift around her, trying to calm her breathing, her body’s painfully obvious reaction to his touches. The glove was pushed tightly into her mouth, and it tasted like bruised roses, the handkerchief binding it into a gag tied into a sturdy knot behind her head, allowing her no wiggle room. Any attempt to push the glove out pulled the fabric tight enough into her cheeks to cut. But without her voice-

A finger slid into her, bigger than her own, and so foreign to her body. Her muscles immediately clenched around it, trying to force out the intrusion, and Sebastian laughed, a low sound, dirty and intimate. Her eyes peeled open reluctantly.

“You are more eager than you look, my lady. I did not expect you to have anticipated quite so much. If I had-“

Ciel flung herself away from him as suddenly as she could, and at the same time began pushing at the glove in her mouth, tonguing the sodden fabric with desperation, trying to get it out of her. Trying to get him out of her, his hands and his smell, and his voice-

He recaptured her quickly, one hand catching a flailing foot and pulling her ungracefully back across the bed, but she was on her stomach now, her face hidden, and she began to work desperately at the glove, pushing one finger out at a time. Distantly she could hear the sound of cloth hitting the floor, but all her interest was narrowed down to the cloth gagging her, and the silk slowly cutting into the sides of her mouth.

“Are you ready, my lady?” And Ciel had a moment to freeze, her mouth stilling, before Sebastian pushed into her, the blunt head stretching her almost intolerably. He slid in disgustingly easy, and she stiffened, made a muffled noise into the glove, before biting into the fabric as hard as she could. She refused to give the disgusting creature the satisfaction of enjoying her. She leaned her head away, but Sebastian was taller, and his mouth merely followed her ear, the tips of his hair brushing like feathers over her shoulders. “You certainly feel ready, my lady. I am glad you gave me this order. I have always wanted a… closer relationship with you.”

He leaned back up, and she could feel the mattress sinking where his knees pressed into the soft down filling.

He pulled out.

He pushed in.

She lay unmoving under him, even though her muscles were undulating, rippling around him, trying to pull him in, with every pull, and trying to push him out, with every forceful thrust. It felt nothing like- like before, like before when they had shoved her down on that alter, and mounted her like she was an animal. She could feel her body tightening, coiling, like a spring, like it was waiting for something, and it terrified her. Her teeth ground at the fabric, pushing it and compressing it with her mouth. One finger out, the thumb, and then another. A third.

He was pushing into her steadily now, and she could hear his breathing changing, something she’d never heard from him before. He sounded needy, and his movements were speeding up. Another finger. She was working on shoving the palm out, and she hated him for having large hands, and she hated him for having durable silk handkerchiefs, and she hated him for every time her body sparked as the flared head of his cock dragged close to her entrance, making her breath catch.

Her mouth was rubbed raw. The palm fell out, and the last finger, tugged by the weight slipped from her mouth, around the handkerchief, and fell to the bed, landing wetly. He was thrusting erratically, and she opened her mouth being sure to enunciate clearly around the handkerchief still tied around her mouth, a difficult but not impossible task.

“Sebastian,” She said, and quickly, quickly, her words tripping in haste and fear. If he stopped her, she knew something would happen to them both, and she wasn’t sure after it was done if she could still be Lady Phantomhive, if she could still be at all, “I order you to stop, and get off of me, right now.”

Sebastian froze, and she could hear his breath, heavy and panting over her, and she hated him, she hated him for doing this, she thought she hated him more than it was possible to hate. He pulled away from her, and she bit into his handkerchief to keep from making a noise as he slipped from her, still fat and heavy with blood, just as she felt. She sat up, pulling a little away from where he remained on the bed.

“My lady-“

“Get out, Sebastian. Take your clothing with you. But first get this handkerchief off of my face. That’s an order.”

She heard him slide from the bed, the quiet rustle as he placed his clothing back upon his body. She remained facing away from him, her hair a tangled mess all around her, kneeling naked in the middle of her bed. She was still wet to almost the middle of her thigh.

He went around the bed, and stood for a moment in front of her. She could still see the outline of him pressing against the neat tailored lines of his slacks like a trapped beast, and when he lifted her head with one gloved hand, she kept her face expressionless. The handkerchief fell away easily, though she could feel stinging at each corner of her mouth where it had cut into her. Ciel would not be smiling any time soon.

“My lady.”

She was watching where he pressed against his slacks. She was still warm, and wet, and now she was aching. She felt unfinished, undone in a way she had never felt before, and infuriated her, and terrified her. It felt dangerous.

“I-“ and Sebastian paused, as though thinking of what to say, another new occurrence. “You are young. I am a demon. It is sometimes hard to hold ba-“

“Get out, Sebastian.” She whispered, and he moved away from her swiftly, like she was poisonous now, and she could feel her mouth stinging, and stinging, like it would cry for her, red tears, instead of the salt ones she could no longer shed.  
She heard the door open, and she turned.

“And Sebastian, as long as you are my butler never, never touch me again. That is an order.”

Her mouth stung and cracked at the words, and she tried to lick the hurt away, but her spit made it sting more.

“Yes, my lady.” He said, softly, and the door closing felt like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff a silk [glove](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/) in your mouth. Or submit a request.


End file.
